Prinny (Demon)
Prinny characters possess the following traits: Type: Humanoid (Demon, Construct, Outsider) • Speed: 30 feet • +2 Strength, -2 Charisma. Demon Prinnies are stronger than human prinnies, however they tend to lack the charm of their explosive counterparts. • Small size: +1 size bonus to Armor Class, +1 size bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Stealth checks, -1 penalty to their combat maneuvers and combat defense. • Low Light Vision out to 60 feet • Reincarnation Special Quality as prinnies get (see Prinny). • +4 to Stealth checks. Prinnies also get weapon proficiency with Daggers, Wrenches, and Shovels. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese. Bonus Languages: Any RACIAL VARIANTS Angelprin Hailing from Celestia, These prinnies are different from their demonic counterparts in that they carry a cute, holy grace with them wherever they go. Angelprin take a -2 to Strength and +2 Charisma, unlike their demon counterparts. Angelprin only possess no low-Light Vision, nor Darkvision. Angelprin gain a +4 bonus to Diplomacy checks instead of Stealth checks, and they are not proficient with any of the weapons a demon prinny is, however they do gain Resistance 5 to any one element of their choosing (Fire, Ice, Sonic, Acid, Electricity) Chubster Well rounded in their previous life, Chubster Prinnies have carred a bit of that plumpness to the afterlife. A tad rounder than other prinnies, Chubster Prinnies are defined by having more stuffing than the others. Chubster Prinnies gain a +2 to constitution instead of Strength, In addition, Chubsters give up the proficiency with Wrenches, and shovels to gain proficiency with Pie. Chubster Prinnies do not have a bonus to stealth checks, however they do gain a permanent +1 bonus to CMD and CMB vs grappling, Bull rush, or anything that would move them from their position. Fuzzyprin Made of a different fabric, and covered in cute little fringes, Fuzzyprin are adorable little green fuzzball. They are quite rare, and as such are sometimes treated more like pets than other prinnies. They are also known to conduct electricity due to their fuzzy bodies. Fuzzyprin get a +2 bonus to Charisma and a -2 penalty to Intelligence. Fuzzyprins possess no Darkvision or Low Light Vision. Fuzzyprin gain a +4 bonus to Diplomacy checks instead of Stealth checks, and they possess electricity resistance 5. A Fuzzyprin deals an additional 1d4 electricity damage on melee attacks for one round after he's moved along the ground. Pricken Little Quite unusual, Pricken-Littles are prinnies who have come back from being Rocs. Retaining their demon chicken appearance, they are still prinnies, just very unique. Pricken Little gain a +2 to constitution and a -2 to Charisma Pricken Little do not possess a bonus to stealth checks, they instead gain a +4 bonus to saves vs. Petrification Pricken little are not proficient with the normal demon prinny weapons. Pricken Little add the starting Roc Evility to their list of class evilities. Prineko Ocasionally when a Nekomata dies, it's feline heritage is carried on into it's next life. Prineko are very rare, and super adorable. They also act very catlike. A Prineko gets a +2 bonus to dexterity and Charisma and a -2 penalty to strength and intelligence. A Prineko is treated as a Nyan instead of a prinny for the purpose of selecting feats. A Prineko has a -4 penalty to will saves if the spell effect is shiny and enticing. Prinny Longfellow Known for their somewhat frightening shape, unusual height, and penchant of saying "Nope" instead of "Dood" sometimes, the Prinny Longfellow is a strange and rare breed of prinny, that only arises when the prinny crafter is too rough in the workshop. Prinny Longfellows possess +4 strength, -2 Dexterity, and -2 Charisma Prinny Longfellows are Medium sized and possess no bonuses or penalties from size. Prinny Longfellows possess no bonus to stealth, but instead gain a bonus to intimidate. Prissy Prin Pink and sparkly, these prinnies are incredibly girly and have oversized, shiny eyes. They are usually pink and known to get on most demon's nerves. Prissy Prins possess +4 Charisma and -2 Strength and Constitution. Prissy Prins do not possess the +4 bonus to stealth, nor the proficiency with weapons, but instead is immune to being Dazed.